


Lion in Troubles

by kymyit



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E' il tempo della resa dei conti fra il Team A e il Team B di Fairy Tail.<br/>E poiché il Dio del Fulmine è magnanimo, decide di concedere al suo fedele servi... compagno, un piccolo favore.</p><p>"Con immensa gioia da parte di Bixlow, la Porta del Leone fu aperta e Loki fece la sua comparsa, in tutta la sua gloria.<br/>-Mi hai chiamato, LucEhi!- s’interruppe di colpo, rendendosi conto di non indossare la sua solita elegante mise ma semplicemente degli slip e una cravatta. E orecchie e coda feline.<br/>-Che diavolo sta succedendo qui?! Lucy, perché sei legata?!-<br/>Il povero Spirito doveva essersi perso qualche cosa… beh, poco male, pensò, Bixlow.<br/>Sarebbe stato più divertente spiegargli la situazione."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion in Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Fic tratta dallo special "Fairies' penalty game". Doveva fermarsi a metà, ma poi mi sono lasciata guidare da Bixlow e dalla sua Bixlowsità u.u  
> Buona lettura ^_-

 

_** Lion in Troubles ** _

  
  
  
  
-Non era il pane che volevo.- oh, quanto si stava divertendo, Luxus, a fare il diavolo a quattro. Se avesse avuto poco rispetto per sé, avrebbe cacciato una risata malefica con i controfiocchi. Ma non era ancora finita.  
-Forza, avete due minuti stavolta, altrimenti.- ghignò malignamente, facendo scoccare qualche scintilla fra le dita, mentre Elfman e Natsu facevano retrofront per accontentare sua bastardaggine e Fried protestava su quanto fossero inetti.  
Lui si che avrebbe saputo accontentare Luxus.  
Il Dragon Slayer del Fulmine, comunque, era un po’ dispiaciuto. Avrebbe preferito avere Gazille come servetto a cui impartire ordini dalla mattina alla sera e invece. Lanciò un’occhiata verso il moro. Si stava davvero divertendo alle spalle della povera Lucy…  
Beh, d’altro canto poteva anche concederglielo. Se malauguratamente avessero perso, si sarebbe trovato lui a dover sculettare a ritmo di “Shoobydoobop!”  
Il solo pensiero gli faceva accapponare la pelle.  
Qualche secondo dopo che i suoi sfortunati schiavetti se ne furono andati, qualcuno picchiettò sulla sua spalla.  
-Ehi, Luxus… - era Bixlow e, a giudicare dalla sua espressione, il Dio del Fulmine sapeva esattamente cosa gli avrebbe chiesto.  
-Che ne diresti di- gli bisbigliò quello all’orecchio.  
-Perché no?- sogghignò per poi cercare con lo sguardo Lucy. La trovò a sottostare ai capricci di Mirajane con Erza, Gazille aveva smesso di strimpellare per correre dietro a Levy. Doveva sentirsi geloso?!  
-Ohi, principessa cosplayer!- la chiamò.  
-Ti prego, non ti ci mettere anche tu!- gli urlò di rimando la coniglietta sexy, terrorizzata da cosa avesse in serbo Mira per lei con quel frustino.  
-Chiama Loki!-  
-Eh? Perché?- domandò lei.  
-Su, Luchan, obbedisci.- le ordinò Mira, passandole lo scudiscio sotto il mento, faccendola rabbrividire.  
-O-ok… - si arrese all’istante.  
Con immensa gioia da parte di Bixlow, la Porta del Leone fu aperta e Loki fece la sua comparsa, in tutta la sua gloria.  
-Mi hai chiamato, LucEhi!- s’interruppe di colpo, rendendosi conto di non indossare la sua solita elegante mise ma semplicemente degli slip e una cravatta. E orecchie e coda feline.  
-Che diavolo sta succedendo qui?! Lucy, perché sei legata?!-  
Il povero Spirito doveva essersi perso qualche cosa… beh, poco male, pensò, Bixlow.  
Sarebbe stato più divertente spiegargli la situazione.  
-Bello micetto.- ghignò malignamente afferrandogli saldamente i fianchi, mentre lo Spirito arrossiva e sbiancava in continuazione, indeciso se restarci secco per lo shock o per la vergogna. E quando il mago della possessione gli spiegò a grandi linee cosa fosse accaduto, ovviamente si ribellò.  
-Un attimo! Tu non eri nel Team B e io non ero in quello A, perciò-  
-Aha.- lo zittì quello, sventolandogli un dito davanti alla faccia.  
-Io ero nel Team B. Membro di riserva. E tu eri nel Team A, mr. iostoattaccatoallegonnellediLucy.-  
-Ma... -  
-Niente ma.- tagliò corto Bixlow trascinandolo via, per appartarsi con lui.  
E Loki non avrebbe avuto nulla da ridire normalmente. Ma in quell’occasione, sentiva che tutto era troppo imbarazzante e inoltre tutti sapevano, tutti avrebbero immaginato cosa sarebbe accaduto lì a poco, anche se lui e quella sottospecie di cavaliere del cavolo si erano appartati in un'altra stanza.  
-Senti, non possiamo rimandare?- domandò poi -Questa situazione mi rende parecchio nervoso. E poi non mi fido a lasciare Lucy nelle grinfie di Mira.-  
-Lucy se la caverà.- rispose Bixlow, con grande menefreghismo, frugandosi nelle tasche. -Ma dove… ah, eccolo qui! Tadaaaan!- esclamò trionfante porgendo al Leone quello che sembrava inequivocabilmente un campanello, solo che non era d’oro o di metallo, ma di un materiale più morbido.  
-Non è carino?- gli fece il mago, mostrandogli la lingua. Pessimo segno.  
-No.- rispose lui -Non sono un gattino.- puntualizzò per l’ennesima volta.  
-E questo non è un normale campanello.- rispose a tono il mago per poi andargli alle spalle e mettendogli addosso l’oggetto incriminato. Addosso non è il termine esatto.  
Bixlow gli spinse il campanello fra le labbra e legò le estremità del nastro dietro la nuca dello Spirito, che giustamente protestò, senza riuscire ad emettere null’altro che uno scampanellio.  
-Sei adorabile.- lo prese in giro, amorevolmente abbracciandolo da dietro e sollevandogli il mento fra le dita. Con l’altra mano, gli carezzò i pettorali scolpiti. Il campanello trillò.  
-Sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuto.- asserì il mago, crogiolandosi nella sua opera e pregustandosi ogni istante che sarebbe trascorso da lì a quel momento. -E poi, anche queste!- esclamò il mago, immobilizzandogli le mani dietro la schiena con delle maledette, indecenti, manette pelose.  
Rosa.  
Un altro colore no?!  
Loki oppose una certa resistenza alle sue carezze e ai suoi vezzi, ma poi, l’altro iniziò a lambirgli le orecchie con la punta della lingua e a toccarlo come solo lui sapeva fare. Lo mandava su di giri quel disgraziato.  
Il suo mugolio mutò in un trillo tremolante, mentre le dita di Bixlow gli torturavano i capezzoli e il suo bacino si sfregava contro il suo in una danza di corteggiamento estenuante. La coda si agitò a mezz’aria, maledetta traditrice, per far cenno a Bixlow di quanto gradisse quelle attenzioni.  
Incoraggiato da quel successo, il mago della possessione gli sollevò la gamba con una mano, mentre l’altra si stringeva sul sesso sopra gli slip. Il campanello trillò, prima scostante, poi il trillo si fece sempre più acuto, più regolare, a ritmo con i massaggi che la mano di Bixlow elargiva al suo sesso, a ritmo con le sue dita, che gli tormentavano i testicoli, a ritmo con la sua lingua che gli lambiva la pelle del collo, poi delle orecchie, a ritmo della sua voce, che sussurrava parole poco caste. Tremante di piacere, Loki sporse il bacino per cercare quello dell’altro, mentre la sua coda, impazzita, si sfregava contro le gambe del compagno.  
Bixlow, allora, decise di far avventurare la sua mano oltre i testicoli e iniziò piano ad insinuare le sue dita in lui. Una alla volta, come facevano sempre. Loki s’irrigidì all’inizio, ma, man mano che il medio di Bixlow si faceva strada in lui, man mano che si muoveva, preparandolo ad un’intrusione più consistente, iniziò a sentire le scosse di piacere pervaderlo. Mugolò qualcosa e gli scampanellii furono come un invito a nozze per l’altro, che affondò ancora più a fondo, mentre con la bocca gli lasciava un succhiotto alla base del collo.  
Iniziò a penetrarlo anche con l’indice e le scosse di piacere crebbero d’intensità, divenendo da stuzzicanti a insufficienti. Loki strinse i muscoli intorno alle dita, per accrescere quella goduria, mentre le dita dei piedi e la coda leonina s’irrigidivano e le mani si aggrappavano agli abiti dell’altro. Le orecchie feline, basse e il volto arrossato, accentuavano l’idea che fosse totalmente prigioniero di quel piacere, per non parlare del rivolo di saliva che gli colava dalla bocca. I suoi gemiti soffocati dai trilli del campanellino, si erano fatti sempre più frequenti e acuti.  
-Sei, pronto, baby?- gli sussurrò Bixlow all’orecchio.  
Annuì debolmente col capo.  
L’altro lo adagiò a pancia in giù sul tavolo a pochi metri da loro e liberò la propria erezione dai pantaloni. Era incredibile come Loki riuscisse a eccitarlo così, in breve tempo.  
-Sia ringraziata la sconfitta del Team A!- esclamò, quasi stesse facendo un brindisi, mentre il suo sesso iniziava a farsi strada nel corpo del Leone.  
Quegli avrebbe voluto ribattere che non erano stati sconfitti davvero al Torneo (e Bixlow allora avrebbe risposto che avevano però perso su tutta la linea a sasso carta forbici), ma il piacere si era fatto troppo forte. Ad ogni spinta cresceva a dismisura, come se volesse ingoiarlo. Era in quei momenti che Bixlow, con quella sua maledetta visiera, la lingua di fuori e quei modi di fare così perversi gli pareva più un demone che un essere umano. Si abbandonò alla goduria, gemendo indecentemente. In un certo senso, era meno imbarazzante così che con la bocca libera di lasciar uscire la voce rotta dal piacere.  
Sentì sciogliere il nodo dietro la nuca.  
Purtroppo per lui, a quanto pare Bixlow aveva pensato anche a quello.  
-N-no… - protestò, erompendo in un gemito più acuto quando il mago affondò in lui con più forza, colpendogli la prostata.  
-Perché, no?- gli domandò con un sogghigno -Adoro sentire la tua voce. E poi devi obbedirmi fino a domani.-  
-Fino a domani?- domandò sconvolto lo spirito, sconquassato dalle scosse di piacere, che ormai gli dominavano i sensi.  
Non avrebbe mai retto fino all’indomani!  
-Ci divertiremo un mondo.- gli sussurrò Bixlow all’orecchio, prima di mordicchiargli il lobo.  
Lui sì.  
Lui si sarebbe certo divertito. Adorava metterlo in certe situazioni disdicevoli, in situazioni così…  
Gemette.  
Così eccitanti.  
Loki si crogiolò nel piacere, mordendosi le labbra, mentre le spinte si fecero man mano più veloci. Inarcò la schiena liberando la voce, mentre il compagno riversava il suo seme in lui.  
-Che… che fai?- gli domandò Loki qualche secondo dopo, ancora insoddisfatto, mentre l’altro usciva da lui.  
Bixlow lo girò sulla schiena, liberandosi della maschera per poi chinarsi sul suo basso ventre, ansimante e ancora pervaso dal piacere, per lambirgli con la lingua l’asta eretta e dolorante.  
-Non preoccuparti, micetto,- lo rassicurò, baciandogli il sesso sulla punta -non mi sono dimenticato di te.-  
Quando glielo prese in bocca, lo Spirito Stellare non capì più nulla.  
  
  
  
Arrivarono le dodici ed era ora che la situazione si capovolgesse, questo almeno gridarono Natsu ed Elfman. Lucy però ne aveva avuto abbastanza. Mira sembrava tutta cara, baci e abbracci, ma era davvero perfida. Ed Erza era tutta presa dalla sua vendetta da essersi dimenticata di lei. Fortuna che c’era Virgo…  
-Principessa, adesso può punirmi.- le disse.  
-Perché non chiedi a Erza… - le rispose, seccata ed esausta la maga degli Spiriti Stellari. Certo che la rivalità era una gran brutta bestia. Beh, quella situazione assurda e terribile aveva avuto i suoi buoni esiti. Gazille aveva mollato capra e cavoli per correre dietro a Levy.  
E Luxus dietro a lui, anche se con più nonchalance.  
Riguardo a Loki… sapeva che fra lui e Bixlow c’era del tenero, perciò era sicura che il suo Spirito se la fosse cavata bene. Ciò che non sapeva era che in quel momento, nell’altra stanza si stava consumando una delicata trattativa.  
-Ma Loki!-  
-Niente ma. Hai perso!- esclamò lo Spirito Stellare.  
-Rivincita!- protestò Bixlow.  
Il Leone gliela concesse scrollando le spalle con un sorrisino.  
-Hai perso di nuovo, baby.- lo sbeffeggiò con un sogghigno felino tutt’altro che rassicurante. -Che fortuna, ho giusto portato dal mio mondo questo giocattolino.-  
Bixlow impallidì e arrossì a sua volta, indietreggiando imbarazzato a morte.  
E se anche una vocetta nella sua testa ribadiva quanto sarebbe stato eccitante, un’altra gli ricordava che era meglio darsela a gambe.  
Alla fine, ascoltò la prima. Loki sapeva essere molto convincente.  
Iniziò a pensare di essere un ottimo maestro.  
  
  
  
Chi la fa l’aspetti.


End file.
